


Letter to My Baby Girl

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Dear Yura,My sweet baby girl. I’m writing a letter to you because Keith thinks it will help. He knows it will. Your other dad always seems to know these things. He’s intuitive. And emotional, but don’t tell him I said that. I mean, not that.. not that you can. (There are scribbles and crossed out words filling the rest of the line.)——-Shiro writes a letter to his daughter to try and cope with her death.





	Letter to My Baby Girl

Dear Yura,

My sweet baby girl. I’m writing a letter to you because Keith thinks it will help. He knows it will. Your other dad always seems to know these things. He’s intuitive. And emotional, but don’t tell him I said that. I mean, not that.. not that you can. (There are scribbles and crossed out words filling the rest of the line.)

Learning about you was such a joy.

Imagine my surprise when Keith pulls me aside one day. He’s tapping his fingers together, forefinger to, middle to, ring to, and pinky to thumb, and back again. I’m terrified to see him so unsure and nervous. He can’t even get the words out. Eventually he leads me back to our quarters and shoves the ultrasounds at me and then locks himself in the bathroom. It takes awhile to convince him to come out. Apparently he thought I’d leave him.

Your dad went through some things when he was growing up so he’s maybe a bit more sensitive than most. Especially when it comes to family. But that’s ok, because I know that about him and- damnit I’m not sure why I’m writing in a pen. I’m sorry, I got caught up. I.. (there’s a smudge of ink at the bottom of the letter) don’t think I can do this again so I’m gonna leave that in.

I miss you.

We were so happy watching you grow, baby girl. I liked to joke that your inherited my size because you showed up in daddy’s tummy pretty quickly.

I dreaded the day we’d have to sit you down and explain where you came from, and why none of your other friends could come from their daddys. But now I’d give anything for that. We thought it would be somewhere around the age of 5 when you asked. We just took for granted you’d get to.

It was a healthy pregnancy. Keith was self concious, saying his skin was oily and hair unmanageable, but I just saw a glow. (There’s a few starts of sentences that got scribbled out.) It’s cliche, I know. But he was stunning somehow more than he already was.

I’d spent so long thinking I was gonna die, Yura. That’s my own burden from childhood. Your papa was sick. But Keith helped him- me, through it. I (scratch) had let go of living like I was dying. I guess that’s a sort of willful ignorance. We’re all (the ink trails off the page. The next part begins with different colored ink.)

Holding you in my arms for the first time was the greatest joy.

Your dad was a bit loopy on the meds they gave him to ease the birth. So I had to help him hold your weight.

(The rest of the page has crinckled spots that look like they were wet and then dried.)

Your dad was nursing you when they came in.

Your dad and I were pilots in this lion robots and we helped save the universe. But some bad people still were mad at us. We thought we were safe, traveling around with you, never staying in one place too long. It was our dream to see what was out there. But better than dreams, we had you with us.

The bad people found us though.

It was just a nice moment, you were settling into nap, as you always do right after feeding. I was brushing your dad’s hair. He likes wearing it in a braid so I was fixing it for him. He slept when you did, baby girl, so getting his hair combed was like his own pre-nap ritual.

They were in without warning. Faster than alarms. They went for you first. What had been a sweet moment between you two was a vulnerability with them there and they just went for you. I don’t- I can’t- They ripped you from him and threw y-(there’s a puncture mark. It continues in a different colored pen.)

I’m so sorry.

Keith says it wasn’t my fault.

I know it isn’t but I just can’t help but keep thinking of how I could have done it different of how I had failed to make sure we were safe before bringing you and Keith there.

We miss you. We miss you so much. Keith is strong, your dad is so strong, but I hear him weeping whenever I’m not in the room. Everything feels so empty without you.

I love you.

After everything I hope you still love me.

P.S. Lance grew these flowers himself with the help of Allura. They’re pink. I hope you like them.

 


End file.
